User talk:RRabbit42/Archive 2014
Archive of messages left for me in 2014 and 2015. Request for blocking Hi, Please block this user: Yuni corn (Vandalism) Also, It would be appreciated if you grant me administration permissions. Thanks! :) DRSDavidSoft (talk) 13:21, January 20, 2014 (UTC) CarmenCortez : As you saw, Yuni corn was helping to clean up the mess made by the real vandal. While you have made quite a few edits during the past two months, I'd like to see a few more so that I can be confident you can act impartially when dealing with vandalism. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 08:01, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Old vandal user (Please block): CarmenCortez Where is the right place to report these users? BTW, Thank you admin. I hope some day you find me appropriate for being an admin. :) - DRSDavidSoft (talk) : I don't have a separate page set up for reporting problems, so you can do so on this page. CarmenCortez was only here for two days and the users list shows he hasn't even logged into his account for almost a year. The pictures were just off topic but not anything offensive, so there's not really anything that needs to be done now. The pictures have been deleted and the links to them have already been removed from the page. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:19, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Request for renaming a page. Hi, please rename the page "N men" to "The N-Men (team)" or anything that is more proper. Also please correct the page linking to it. - DRSDavidSoft (talk) 18:51, January 30, 2014 (UTC) (Would you read this please?!) : It's now been renamed to "The N-Men (team)" and all links updated to it. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:13, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Request for Admin rights. Hi, Please block user: Darkalec13 (vandalism-only account). It would be really appreciated if you grant me admin privileges sooner. Thank you. - DRSDavidSoft (talk) 23:10, February 6, 2014 (UTC) : He's been permanently blocked. I'll keep watch to see if he decides to cause problems elsewhere. : I also remembered that I'm just an admin on this wiki. Only a bureaucrat can grant admin rights. Looking at the (administrators), I see that it's been over a year since any of the bureaucrats made an edit here, and it's been between 2 and 10 months since any of them have logged into their account. So we can't ask them to make somebody an admin or bureaucrat. : That means that this wiki is eligible for adoption. The person who adopts it becomes an administrator with bureaucrat rights. Standard procedure is to create a forum or a blog where you announce you want to adopt the wiki and get the approval of the other people who are active. Or, two or more people go in for a co-adoption. : I can't do this until mid-March because I just adopted another wiki a couple of days ago. I'm going to get clarification on whether an existing admin has to make the adoption request, or whether anyone can start that "I want to adopt the wiki" discussion and get the active admins' approval. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:59, February 7, 2014 (UTC) :: I forgot to update this. What Wikia said is that while anyone can make an adoption request, they would give preference to existing admins. So, I guess what would happen is for me to make the adoption request and then I can grant user rights as needed. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:30, March 29, 2014 (UTC) :: That would be appreciated. -DRSDavidSoft (talk) 02:00, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Request for blocking Johnbray4869atgmail.com Please block this user before any further problem: (Check what he has done to the wiki by clicking on the link!) -DRSDavidSoft 19:03, February 21, 2014‎ DRSDavidSoft (UTC) : Though I did not get this taken care of, I have made some notes in case he causes further problems. Next time, a block will be warranted. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:25, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Request for renaming a page Hi, Please rename page "New dog old tricks" to "New Dog, Old Tricks". Thank you. DRSDavidSoft (talk) 20:34, March 27, 2014 (UTC) : Done. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:27, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Victorious Wiki I want to be an admin on Victorious Wiki can you help. just keep me anonymous. -Trytofor 18:46, July 17, 2014‎ (UTC) : Keep editing there. The more you do to help build the wiki, the more likely the wiki's bureaucrat will consider granting you admin rights. As a general rule, you should edit there consistently for at least a month before you ask. Larger wikis usually have established procedures for granting user rights, but on smaller wikis, you typically just ask after you've shown you have the commitment to stick with it. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:35, July 18, 2014 (UTC) :: I was willing to keep your message unsigned to offer a little anonymity, but after I did dome research, it's important to address this properly. :: First, if you want to be an admin, you need to put a lot of work into helping build the wiki. This will show you have the dedication and right temperment to be an admin, and will show others you can be trusted with being an admin. Showing up, making a few edits and then asking to be an admin doesn't work. :: Second, having more than one account isn't automatically a bad thing, if you use each one for specific purposes. For example, you could have one account relating to your job and another that would be for your prersonal use. Having more than one account so that you can get around being blocked or try to hide what your doing definitely is bad. :: Third, it appears you have a special interest in the feet of celebrities. Not everyone shares that same interest, so before you go putting information or pictures about that on a wiki, take time to find out that sort of thing is on topic for that wiki. If you just go from wiki to wiki adding something that isn't wanted, that's spam, and when you keep doing it, it's vandalism. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:25, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Spam Report Check this out: File:Untitled.png Please ban the associated user account. -DRSDavidSoft 05:58, July 21, 2014‎ (UTC) : From what I was able to find out, that may be what needs to be done, but I have a few other things I need to do before I look into this further. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:37, July 21, 2014 (UTC) :: I have deleted the picture. From what I have been able to find out, that's something he's especially interested in. I will address it in the message above. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:04, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Kyle Jimmy Power Hour you think this movie is gonna be good like who would hate this movie? in this Movie Jimmy Neutron and Kyle Rademaker have their own movie about each other. see more movies soon. Owie1 (talk) 18:50, August 9, 2014 (UTC) : To be honest, I see a couple of flaws in your story. First, it's just a fan fiction version of the "Jimmy Timmy Power Hour" movies. Second, if Kyle didn't have time to do a science project, then he definitely doesn't have time to transport a time machine to two different cities. Regarding one of the "bonus episodes", having pooping be one of the central plot points would not work unless the episode is especially well written. : Since you've put a couple of these "Power Hour" stories on other wikis, my recommendation is that you first take time to find out if they allow fan fiction before you do it again. It will help you avoid being blocked in the future. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:04, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Wiki affiliation Hello. I here to request an affiliation between the Jimmy Neutron wiki and the Seinfeldspitstain wiki (http://seinfeldspitstain.wikia.com/). Seinfeldspitstain is the creator of Jimmy Neutron Happy Family Happy Hour, and it remains a major part of Jimmy Neutron internet culture. Many people in the Jimmy Neutron fan base are fans of Seinfeldspitstain's works, and I would like if some people started joining the wiki. Thank you. Bigsmallboy (talk) 21:36, September 7, 2014 (UTC) : Sorry, but given the fact that the first video created by that person involved Hugh killing Judy, that is not an appropriate subject for this wiki to be involved in. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 21:48, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: automated greeting Well, thanks. I am a fan of Nick cartoons. I have a Fairly Odd Parents wiki account, a Danny Phantom wiki account, and since I liked Jimmy Neutron as well, I decided to join this wiki. One disclaimer: I was not surprised by your message. I have gotten such a 'welcome' message twice. Not to say that was not a nice gesture. -Timmy fenton 01:24, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Request Deletion Please delete the useless page created by the name "Tronie", by the vandal user: CaidinJohnson2000 Also, it would be appreciated if you could put some efforts finding a way to make me an admin. Thank you. '— DRSDavidSoft (talk) 20:11, October 17, 2014 (UTC) : I took a look yesterday at our admin and bureaucrat list. There's only three admins who have made any edits this year. All of the bureaucrats haven't even logged into their accounts for at least seven months. One of them hasn't used his account for over six years. We're doing okay with the number of active admins we have, but not being able to grant or remove user rights is hindering us. : What I am going to do is create an announcement that I will be adopting the wiki, then put notices on the three bureaucrats' pages alerting them. None of them are likely to see it before we get to the end of the commenting period on the announcement, but we'll do this just to make sure they have the chance to respond. : After that will be checking with each of the inactive admins and find out if they still want to be an admin here, but Minato Uzumaki will have his admin rights removed since it has been six years since he used his account. Bureaucrat rights on the inactive 'crats will stay for the time being and we'll come back to those later. Depending on who you talk to at Wikia, they either don't remove bureaucrat rights simply because someone's inactive, or they will if the person has been inactive for a very long time. —18:48, October 19, 2014 (UTC) More Vandal Users List of more Vandal Users: *Bartboy *Jake.palid *Ninjagowars123 *Doubleswee *2tohuGames (Please BLOCK these users!) - DRSDavidSoft (talk) 07:01, October 22, 2014 (UTC) : Jake.palid is now blocked for a month since he's been adding that wrong name for about two years now. He'll probably keep at it since he seems fixated in it, so if a 3-month block doesn't deter him the next time, I will make it a permanent block. : Marking one page for deletion is a pretty minor thing and easily fixed, so a block on Bartboy isn't needed right now. Doubleswee did get blocked in July and hasn't been back since. And Ninjagowars123's opinion about Judy is not a big deal as long as he doesn't start expanding on that opinion. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 07:44, October 22, 2014 (UTC) :: - In my opinion, all vandal-only users should be blocked permanently. Why do you wait for them to vandalize even more? And why do you block them just for a month? :: For example, if you don't block Bartboy now, I think he'll do it (or something worse) again. :: And while Doubleswee isn't back, why bother to keep its account? Couldn't Wikia just remove/delete it? :: If theese "users" would contribute to the Wiki AND vandalize stuff, that would be an explanation. But they ONLY try to VANDALIZE pages, not helping writing something good. :: I don't think their accounts should be even allowed to remain here and should be deleted at all. - DRSDavidSoft (talk) 07:54, October 22, 2014 (UTC) ::: For the people who show up and it's obvious that they are deliberately vandalizing the wiki, a permanent block may be justified. I would still look on other wikis they've been to so I can confirm this wasn't a one-time situation. But there's three other things an admin has to take into account before setting a permanent block. ::: The first is that an active block means that person can't put in a request to adopt a wiki, so you have to be really sure that the permanent block is warranted because it also shuts them out of that. The second is that if someone from Wikia or another admin were to ask why a person is permanently blocked, you need a valid reason for doing so, one that they wouldn't overturn or convince you to change. Third, sometimes it's better to let a vandal do it a couple more times after a shorter block expires because it builds up more information in the background about what computers and accounts they've edited from, and Wikia can use that to block them more thoroughly across a lot of wikis. ::: Now, on the subject of making all blocks permanent if they are for vandalism, that doesn't work very well. It sends as message of "if I make a mistake and they think it's vandalism, they'll stomp all over me". It would be like if a person bumps another person while walking, you throw them in prison for assault and label them as a violent criminal for the rest of their lives. It's an overreaction, and I've been on the receiving end of a bad decision by an admin who overreacted and made a false accusation towards me. ::: Sometimes people need the equivalent of using your fingers to flick their ear. A short block gets their attention and says they need to stop what they're doing. That gives them a second chance to change their behavior. Everyone deserves a second chance, even when it's obvious they won't accept it. But you need proof that they don't want that chance before you go to a longer block. ::: I just realized we don't have a block policy here. I should import one from another wiki so you can see what warrants being blocked and for how long. ::: Finally, I do not have the ability to close accounts. Wikia will only do that if the person requests their account be closed, or if enough evidence of vandalism is presented to justify a global block or a globally disabling an account. Otherwise, the account just sits idle. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:43, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Adoption blog The blog announcing that I want to adopt the wiki is located here. —RRabbit42 Re:Adopting the wiki I am fine with this. Also, it is "adopting the wiki", not "adoption the wiki". Rufus 21:16, October 23, 2014 (UTC) User: 120d : I fixed the link for everyone else and made a note in the blog that you approved it. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:39, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Of course! I got your talk page message. I can't be on Wikia much anymore, and am glad somebody is adopting the wiki. Thanks for caring about the site! I admire Wikians who are devoted to restoring order to older wikis like this one. Until next time, 18:15, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Re: Naked characters I apologize for disgusting all of the wiki pages, i will stop doing that, and just stick with the apporperite. -David.painter.121772 (talk) 01:53, October 29, 2014 (UTC) : It's okay to have special interests, but you have been removing other information and pictures so that just your area of interest is emphasized. That really doesn't help a wiki and makes what you're doing look more like vandalism. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:46, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Re: Bureaucrat rights request Will do ;) Yeah I will make u a bureaucrat dont worry :) its just i have an emotional attachment to this place since it helped me get into my chosen uni lol and ive had it for years, so im really sorry if i dissapointed u - Shreyman 21:21, November 17, 2014 (UTC) : It's not a problem. Everyone gets busy or changes their interests. I have a group of wikis I really should be doing more on, but right now I'm just monitoring them and it takes me a while to respond to some messages. As I mentioned on your talk page, it had been two years since you'd been here, but it is actually closer to 3½ since you were very active. So it appeared that you did move on to other interests. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:46, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Hi, how do I make u a bureaucrat lol i forgot? :) - Shreyman : Go to my , click on "user rights management" and add the check mark to the Bureaucrat line. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:36, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Made u a bureaucrat, if u want any more just ask ;) - Shreyman Blocking a User As an admin, I'd like to know what action the most appropriate to be taken on a situation like this: * User talk:David.painter.121772 * Jimmy_Goes_to_College?diff=prev&oldid=24818 :::: 'DRS David Soft ADMINProfile • User Talk] 10:53, April 29, 2015 (UTC) : I did give him a warning about adding those kinds of pictures last year and he said he wouldn't do it again. That was about six months ago, so he may have forgotten he said that. I'm willing to let it go this time, but not if it continues. : If he thinks it's something that is really needed for this wiki, he would have to provide a good reason why, one that would outweight what I am seeing as a very specific interest that one person has in one subject. In my experience, people who focus that narrowly on any one item don't help a wiki and are usually disruptive. But on the off chance that they might change their behavior, I would use a short block as an encouragement not to continue. The number of times that works is pretty low, but part of being an administrator is giving users a chance to change. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:16, April 19, 2015 (UTC) User Report It seems that the user Crazyrabbid either does not know how to use a wiki, or is inserting gibberish/nonsense and renaming pages to an incorrect spelling intentionally. As you can see , either he thinks that Sheen's last name is Evstevez, he is both a main and minor character in the Planet Sheen, and the Jimmy Neutron Wiki should have a Spongebob squarepants page, or is vandalizing this wiki. He could be a minor and just trying to help this wiki as much as he can, but I'm not completely sure. To be safe, I have blocked him for a period of 3 days until further actions are made. If you think the block was/is not necessary, please inform me and remove the block. Otherwise, please make sure to undo/rollback all of the edits he/she have made here. Also, if he IS really a minor and not a vandal, it might be a good idea to guide him/her how to use a wiki properly and where he can find the the Spongebob SquarePants Wiki. Thanks, - DRS David Soft ADMINProfile • User Talk] 10:52, April 29, 2015 (UTC) SpongeFreak SpongeFreak has left very inappropriate things near the bottom of Cindy's page and on Libby's page that must be removed. He should be blocked from this wiki. Bartboy (talk) 01:46, July 25, 2015 (UTC) : Since that's pretty much a vandalism-only account, they're now permanently blocked. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:20, July 28, 2015 (UTC)